Till The End
by MaybeAYoutuber
Summary: A graduate that's nicknamed by self RD, short for Ryder Dash, has become the newest victim to the Jigsaw games. An unemployed drug addict, murderer, and a cheater. She goes through test after test after test to find her sister, Scarlett, whom she found missing when she went home. Who will she face? Will she find her Scarlett? What are her tests?Live or die, Ryder, make your choice.
1. Chapter One-Prologue - A Game

Ryder let out a pleasured sigh as she pulled the heroine away from her. "Too much for you, RD?" She scoffed. RD. Short for Ryder Dash. "Come one, you should stop." She shot him a glare. "Don't tell me what to do! You're merley a filthy drug-dealer, peasent!" She spat, and he shrunk back. She smirked and chuckled and handed him the needle. Noticing his watery eyes, she rolled her eyes. "Alright, I don't know what your issues are, but don't cry. THat's annoying." She said, grabbing his palm and slapping a $50 dollar bill in it, but was surprised when he threw it on the ground. "I can't do this anymore, Ryder! You can't just take me under your control! I can't keep doing this stuff for you, this is wrong! Please just stop it!" She blinked, before howling with laughter. Her laughter echoed in the dark halls of the alley. "Oh, I'm sorry? Did you forget our little deal?" She loked at her silently. She slid behind his fragile body and slipped her pocket-knife, holding it to his throat. "Did you. Forget. Our little. Deal?" She pressed it tighter to his skin, and his breath hitched as it tore his flesh. "No deal, no life." He muttered beneath his shaking, forming a smirk on her lips. "And what did you just do?" She questioned, tilting her head towards his ear and the crook of his neck, a wicked grin on creeping upon her face as she took in his scent.

Fear. It was radiating off of him. He shuddered as her lips touched his neck. Her other hand had freely moved over him. Ryder was a taken bisexual, but it didn't stop her from doing those things to innocent people. Her girlfriend didn't know, and she had warned him not to tell her. Her hand explored him, and his fragile bones couldn't move. "Come on, buddy, don't want anything to happen now do we?" Her hand was caressing him, and he was twitching at her touch. It was cold, it was dark, it was horrible."I broke the d-deal.." He managed to stutter, and her evil laughter had howled once more. "Getting it hard, are we now?" He could never admit it, but he had been single his entire life. Sadly, not a virgin. Not after he met her."Anyways," She sighed, "Babe, do you know what happens when you break the deal?" She tilted her head to the side with a fake wicked smile. He shivered as she took a deep inhale of his hair, clutching it. "Y-Yes." He replied, calm, but scared. "Now, I'm going to give you another chance." She said, smiling. "What do you say?" She said, raising an eyebrow as she whispered in his ear.

"I will never be under your feet again! You wicked, slutty, whore! You're weak! You think you can be a guardian for Scarlett like that?! You are nothing more but a weakling! You're weak! You hear me, bitch?! Wea-" Before he could continue, a sound had erupted from beneath his chin. He knew he crossed the line when he brought Scarlett into the conversation. She was the one and only thing Ryder cared for sided with her girlfriend. His neck was now oozing blood as he dropped of the ground, desperatley trying to stop the bleeding with his hands. She looked down at him, her long hair moving with her as she shook her head. "5 months and seven weeks. Longest one to stay with me. Sadly, you broke the deal." She sighed, kneeling over him. "I'm gonna have to clean after you, but that won't be uh.. much of a problem." His wide eyes traveled to her line of sight, and merely the choking sound of a gasp escaped him. A dumspter bag, a shovel, a mop, and tissues were on a side. "Too bad you don't have family members or friends who are alive, or even care to notice you missing." He looked back at her with his wide eyes, that were rolling back to his head. She shook her head and cracked her knuckles, standing up. "Game over."

-..-

"Scarlett, I'm home!" She said, shifting from the mode she was in. She closed the door and turned around, but the smile slowly left her face at the darkness. The whole house was dark, not a light flickering. Scarlett would be running down the stairs, hugging the life out of her elder sister. But she wasn't. "Maybe she's sleeping?" Ryder thought outloud as she walked upstairs. She went to Scarlett's room and opened the door. It was dark, and she wasn't in there. She noticed something on the ground, and causiously approached the object. It was the picture frame. The picture where the whole family was. Before their parents' car exploded. Before she turned into her guardian. Before their lives changed. The glass of the frame was broken, and blood had been scattered everywhere. Ryder's eyes widened as she dropped the frame. She looked around, frantically panicking. She ran out of the room and screamed her sister's name. "Scarlett!" She yelled, but she got no response. "Scarlett!" She repeated, but the only sound she heard was her voice echoing off of the walls. Her feet thudding against the ground, her heart pounding against her rib cage, her breath blowing in front of her. She ran. She went downstairs, and she looked in all the places Scarlett could have possibly hidden. She looked around the room and her hands flew to her hair, tears welling in her eyes already. Then, she heard a giggle. A single, female giggle from upstairs, but not as of a child's. She looked upstairs, and her face had immediatley changed from sadness to rage. She ran up the stairs once more, her pocket knife in hand. "Where are you?!" She yelled, anger in her voice as she looked around her. Just then, she heard a yell from behind her. She whipped around, but was immediatley knocked out. The last thing she saw, was a pig mask.

-..-

Ryder's eyes fluttered open, but she could barley see. Her first thought was to speak and question where she was, and she couldn't. Her eyes shot bloodshot open at her immobility, as she realized what was wrong. There were two chains, one holding up her upper jaw like horse reins, and the other holding the lower one down. Her mouth was wide open. Her entire body except for her head and one of her arms were in some type of metal suit. She moved her toungue, and only then did she realize something was under it. It seemed like another chain, but it was too small. As it a necklace. There was something in throat, and she felt it. The sides sharp, and she could barley breath. Suddenly, pain shot through her the inside of her elbow, but she couldn't utter a sound. _'What the fuck is going on?!'_ Was her thought. She looked down at her elbow, and her eyes widened. She saw it. The arm in the metal coating hadn't covered all her arm, it covered just the parts before her elbow, so she couldn't move anything but her elbow wrist joint. Which hurt, too. Her elbow was swollen, bloody, and it looked infected. _'How long had I been here?'_ She thought. Suddenly, memories swarmed her. _'Scarlett!'_ Her eyes looked around frantically. She was both happy and sad she wasn't here. Maybe Scarlett culd have helped her, but she was glad she wasn't here to be in the same position. She could feel the tears well up in her eyes. _'Where could she possibly be? What if she was kidnapped? What if was raped..'_ Her thoughts were endlessly englufing her mind, but they stopped. She only noticed the T.V. in front of her when it had started playing.

_"Hello Ryder," _At the sound of her own name, the girl's attention had been immediatley drawn. It was a puppet. It had black and red eyes with white wooden skin, and what seemd to be a black suit and a red bowtie. It had swirls on each side of it's face, red spirals. It was on what seemed to be a bike, and it's hoarse voice echoed in the dark room. As it said it's words, it turned it's head and looked at her, and only did she realize she was shaking. But she couldn't shake. It titled it's head at her, and it's lower wooden jaw had begun moving.

_"I want to play a game."_

-..-

**Eh, it's something for the first chapter/prologue. I rarely leave anymore author notes because I thought they were stupid, but only now did I realize how important they were. Sowwy xD. Anyhow, let me explain this whole thing. I love Saw. Marathoned it about 18 times, since I just finished a marathon for Halloween, and never thought to write something for it. I just started writing this year anyways, so yeah. What do you think of the description I gave of the trap? I'm horrible, I know. Give this trap a name in the comments/reviews if you'd like to! I want to see what ccreative little minds are enterwining with me. And **_**no**_**, I am not writing this for Halloween, I'm writing this for the passion I have for the deadly gory traps. I have to thank Jhon Kramer though, I love that man. It's so weird, coming from the tip of a 12 year old's tongue, but eh, whatever. Anyways, techinically, I used write the whole story and update it all at once, but I think I'm gonna go like normal people and update one chapter each week. I think. I hope. I dunno, depends. But I share a passion for writing along with my older sister, who is, in fact, iJMar! Yes, indeed! The fabulous creater of the one and only Steva from Under My Skin, the Teen Wolf fanfiction! You have to check out her writing, it is truly outragous! She has even made vidoes and covers! Sadly, I don't have the mental skill for such things. My Teen Wolf fanfictions, along with The Walking Dead and the Saw ones, are coming soon, too. Don't think I forgot about my anime though! I even have a bunch of stories on draft at WattPad. I have so much stuff to write, it's so hard to even keep track. Anyways, please let me know what you think in the comments, or reviews, in 's case, because I have never gotten that much comments. . media - cache- ak img 236x/30/b2/2d/30b22de98c62f0b73c3966f79d0ea431.j p g for a picture of the Ryder (alrthough she's on the cover) and guess who she is! Thanks for reading! And as always, live or die, make your choice. **


	2. Chapter Two - Once Upon A Time

_Previously On Till The End:_

_"Hello Ryder," At the sound of her own name, the girl's attention had been immediatley drawn. It was a puppet. It had black and red eyes with white wooden skin, and what seemd to be a black suit and a red bowtie. It had swirls on each side of it's face, red spirals. It was on what seemed to be a bike, and it's hoarse voice echoed in the dark room. As it said it's words, it turned it's head and looked at her, and only did she realize she was shaking. But she couldn't shake. It titled it's head at her, and it's lower wooden jaw had begun moving._

_"I want to play a game."_

_-..-_

Ryder gazed in confusion as she stared at the screen. _"You are ignorant. Your life used to be perfect, but when your parents had died, you completley crashed downhill. You got addicted to drugs as a way of an escape, but you ended up betraying your loyalty to your loved ones and yourself. You murder. And I despise murder. That is why, the device you are strapped to is one of the hardest ones I have made. To escape, I mean." _Ryder's eyes filled with alert as her eyes looked down at her body. _"This, I call, The Memory. You are currently covered with an enormous iron cover all over your body, except your right arm from your elbow to your wrist, and your mouth is held open with two chains. Under your tongue, there is a long chain that goes all the way down your throat, and at the end of it, lays your trusty pocket-knife." _Ryder froze. _'My pocket-knife?'_ She thought, twitching. _"The one you just murdered a man with. By __**slicing his throat.**__" _Ryder paused. _"As for your elbow, it looks swollen. It is sewn shut, after all,"_ Ryder stopped and her eyes darted towards her elbow, and yet indeed there were stitches she had not seen. _"Inside your elbow, there is a key,"_ Her eyes widened. _'Why would there be a key in my elbow? For what?' _She panicked, _"That key is for the suit you are currently sunk in." _She blinked. _'Oh.'_ The puppet seemed to do what was called smirking. _"All you have to do is move your swollen elbow with the key in it, and get the pocket-knife from your throat, carefully, before the timer sets. You have fifeteen minutes before it goes off, the metalic armor crushing every single bone in your body, just like the lives you've crushed. Live or die, Ryder, make your choice."_ And with that, the T.V shuts off.

A beeping noise begins to alert her from her side as she begins to panic. _'Fifeteen minutes?!'_ She mentally cried. She would love to scream, but one little tick and the knife that she so called "trusty" would slit a scar in her neck. She seemed to pause, and collect in herself. She knew why she was here, she read the newspapers. Jigsaw, or whatever they called him, had trapped bad humans into traps, and they're suppose to oppose the challenge to survive, or to die, it was a choice. Her choice was for sure not dying. She had to be stronger, to stop what she was doing. If she made it out of this - no, _when_ she made it out of this, she'll tell Scarlett and AJ everything. _'AJ..' _Her girlfriend was not going to take this lightly. Allison-Jay McJack is going to kill her when she's out. But dying at the hands of her girfriend is better than some freak who decided to play God on Earth for a while. Her eyes darted towards the timer, and she found out she had already wasted seven minutes on her mental blabbering. _'Oh shit!'_ She cried. She took deep breaths, well, she tried, and bent her elbow. At first, it wasn't that bad since her elbow was numb for a couple of seconds, but then reality kicked in. Pain shot through her entire body, bringing tears to fall down her face already. She placed her arm down again, but quickly returned to attempt. She reached her mouth, but she couldn't move any further. Her eyes darted to the time. _'Five minutes left?!'_

She ignored it and concentrated at the task at hand. Her slender fingers twitched and outstretched and reached under her tongue. She felt it on her fingers. The cold metal of the chain. She couldn't reach it. _'Three minutes!'_ She cried. She had no hope, but she tried. Her arm was aching, but she still had to carefully pull out the knife without cutting herself. There was no chance. But she kept going. Her finger twirled around the beautiful chain, and she began to pull. _'One minute and twenty-eight seconds.'_ She read, and kept her pace as she began to move her hand outwards quicker. A pound of happiness pushed through her as she grabbed the knife at hand. SHe looked at her elbow and her wrist, trying to figure out how to cut it open. Cuttin was not a problem for her, but she stopped a long time ago. She remembered that she can touch her elbow from an accident she had back at girl scouts, and thank God for that. She moved her wrist sideways, strongly and swiftly, In a split second, blood splattered everywhere. She looked at the time. _"Twenty-two seconds.."_ It was over. She saw the key. She quickly moved her elbow, adrenaline moving through her, and she moved the chains away from her mouth. She put her mouth to her elbow and bit the tip of the key. _"Twelve seconds!" _Maybe she can do this. She looked for a padlock, and there was one right beneath her chin. _"Ten."_ She fixed the position of the key in her mouth, trying to get it to fit the key hole. _"Six."_ She put the key in the hole. _"Four." _She twisted the key by launching her tongue forward, the key moving. The padlock was unlocked, and suddenly, the suit flew open. She immediatley dropped from it, and as soon as she did, as soon as it shut... and turned into a crumpled hunk of garbage. She stared at the metal, terrified. She could have been in that metal. She could have been a head, an arm, and just a bloody ball of iron.

A bike appeared beside her, and that crooked puppet sat there on it. _"Congratulations,"_ She blinked, _'So it __**was**__ talking on it's own..'_ She thought, _"You passed your test. Most people are not grateful to live. But not you. Not anymore. But don't worry, the games have just begun."_ It rolled back into the darkness. Ryder furrowed her brows in anger. "Hey!" She managed to yell. "What do you mean "just begun?!" I clearly did what you wanted me to do! Hey!" She yelled again as she scrambled to her feet and chased the direction it went from. One thing about Ryder, she was stubborn. As in, stubborn, **stubborn.** She was met with two blue metal doors, so she slammed them both open. There was nothing in the next room but an open box with a tape in it and two red metal doors, identical to the ones she had just opened. She walked up to the box with the tape recorder and picked it up. She clicked play, and the same puppet spoke. _"Ryder, if you are listening to this, allow me to explain to you what will happen now. You will go through a lot of tests, with a lot of people you may or may not remember. Each of those people may or may not have a peice of information that may lead you to your sister."_ Ryder's eyes widened, _"Yes, I have her. But, they __**may or may not**__ have a peice of information, but I'm watching every move. They won't say anything until you save them. Choose wisely. Live or die, Ryder, make your choice."_ She stared at the recorder as it stopped speaking, before throwing it on the ground through rage after the words have finally sunk in.

They was a paper in the box, and she picked it up. It read.. _**"Remember your tutorer."**_ She scrunched her face in confusion. "What the fuck?" She said out loud. She opened the door slowly. At first it was complete darkness. Her mistake was stepping in too far. The door automatically shut behind her, and in front of her, sat a female. She was on her knees, and her hands were cuffed to the ground, and there was some of head band on her forehead. She breathed panicked breaths through her mouth and she looked around, terrified. "Who - Who are you?!" She screamed. Ryder approached her. "No! Stay away! Where am I?!" She looked around her. "Help me! Help! What is this thing?!" She looked on the head band on her forehead. She began to scream and thrash before Ryder finally snapped. "_**Shut up!**_" The girl froze. "I don't know who you are, at least I don't remember, but I'm here to help you. So if you please, please shut your Goddamn mouth, it would be much better and easier." She stared, before nodding. Ryder grabbed the recorder around her neck, pressign play quickly.

_"Hello Ryder. You've made it to your first test. If I am correct, there is a female kneeling infront of you with a metal headband on her forehead, her hands cuffed to the ground. Take a good look on her, Ryder. Does it.. ring any bells?" _Ryder squinted, and remembered the note. _"That's right. Tina Shine, the tutorer back from high school. The girl you pushed around. She had had become a succesful sceintist and writer while her husband is in the military and her fourteen year-old son stayed at home playing with his puppy. But she's not grateful. She cuts, ever since high school, because of you. Is she doing it for attention, or because she simply wants to die? If so, this is her chance. But only you can control her fate. The headband that is strapped to her head is not as complicated as yours. you look to your right, you'll find a twenty foot pool of ice cold water." _Ryder's head snapped towards her right, seeing as he was correct. _"At the bottom of that pool, there is a key. A key to headband on Tina's head. But, however, if you look to your left.." _Ryder looked, and her eyes slowly widened. _"There are too single tools on a tray. One, a scalpel. Two... a lighter. You can use them as another method of an escape for Tina. Cut the edges of the trap and take it off, and burn the wound. You have an hour to free her, or else the headband on her head with explode, and you know what happens next. But, are you, however, willing to take a dip for someone who may or may not help you, or take the risk of them dying as their life stands between your hands? Live or die, Ryder, make your choice." _

_And with that, the recorder stopped. _Ryder looked at Tina as the girl stared at her with pure terror. A beeping noise had began erupting from the top of the female's head, getting her to scream in panic. "No! No, please, save me! I don't want to die! Please, please, please!" She had already begun begging. Ryder's head looked to every direction as she tried to decided wheather to stand back and let her die, investigate the trap and waste time, go to the pool, or the head looked left. Tina noticed that, and began to panic. "No, no, please! Please! The - The shock and blood loss could kill me! And I won't be of any use! Please, please, don't! My Spike is all alone! Spot's with him, but please, he's just a dog! Freddy's at the army and - and I need to take care of my boy! Please -" Ryder got up, and began walking towards the tools as Tina eyed her in shock. "No wait, please, _please!_ Wait, hear me out, I have an idea! Hear me out, please!" Ryder stopped and looked at her. "The lighter over there? That's my lighter. Get it here." Ryder blinked, but obeyed in confusion. She got the lighter to her and kneeled. "Alright, now what?" She asked. "Put it in the water and flick it." Ryder scrunched her nose upwards. "What? How the fuck would that work?" Tina rolled her eyes. "That lighter's an experiment made by my friends and I, but I never tried it. Maybe you can?" Ryder sighed. "This is a waste of time, lady!" SHe yelled, but Tina remained with her expression, causing Ryder to sigh and place the lighter on top of the water. She flicked it, and fire emerged. "Here goes.." She dipped her hand in the water. It had hurt her in the beginning, but she had managed to open one of her eyes and stare in disbelief as the heated water. "Did it work?" Tina asked, and Ryder nodded. "Go ahead before the waters boils and the time runs out!" Ryder scowled, but stood infront of the water calmly. "Alright, science bitch, let's do this."

She quickly jumped in, ignoring the excruting pain in the beginning as the cold water nipped at her skin. She brought the lighter to her face and hands, so she was alloweto open her eyes. She barely saw anything but darkness out of orange and blue, and she had begun her dive. Each inch she made downwards, her lungs pained for air. But this girl - This - THis woman, she could be of help. She figured this out, maybe she could help with something else. As Ryder continued her search, Tina panicked as she lost sight of the woman. The beeping on her noise was endless, so she dared to look at the timer. Her eyes widened, and she turned to the direction of the pool. "There are twenty six minutes left! Ryder! Ryder, can you hear me?!" The girl in the water heard her loud and clear, but she could see no keys. Tina began to sob, knowing this was her end. There was only thirteen minutes left, and it wasn't possible that Ryder would just pop out liek a magical unicorn yelling - _**"I got the key!" **_Tina screamed as she stared at Ryder. Half of the skin on her fingers was removed, and her cheeks were stained. "What happened to you?! Where's the lighter?!" Tinaasked as the girl searched around her head for the key hole. "I dropped it. That's why I was so late." Tina looked at her in disbelief as she heard a click in the front of her head, and the headband immediatley fell to the ground, and the cuffs automatically released. At the the end of the room, two doors swung open. The doors were purple. Ryder helped Tina up, or rather, Tina helped Ryder up. They walked towards the door, and there was once again. A box. Ryder let go of Tina and walked towards it. It read..

_"Once Upon A Time.."_

"Once upon a time?" Tina echoed behind her. "DO you know what that means?" Tina curiously asked. "Nope. You're the smart one." Ryder shrugged, and Tina couldn't help but roll her eyes. _'Was I seriously pushed around by this idiot?'_ Was all she thought. Little did she know, little did she know..

The doors were still green as they opened them. Ryder attempted to push them, but Tina held a hand infront of her and nodded, openning the door for her. Ryder smiled weakly in appreciation, and walked inside. They walked in closer and the door closed behind them automatically. The lights opened up one by one, just like they did with Tina's. But then, Ryder's eyes widened. She took two steps forward. There were two figures, each one's hand tied on the other's stomach as their heads aimlessly loked up and looked around, before going wide with alert. On the floor, were tiles, with numbers. And below the two, there was a saw. A _saw,_ hanging on the on the floor. What Ryder's eyes didn't want to see were..

"Ben...? Felicia..?"

-..-

**Ohhhhhh damn! So apperantly, she recognizes the two. I actually decided to give you the cast if you are on fan fiction instead of putting a dead link of a picture so..**

**Crystal Reed as Ryder Dash**

**Lucy Hale as Diana Peletier**

**Ripley Sobo as Scarlett Dash**

**Isabella Acres as Abbie McJack**

**AnnaSophia Robb as Allison-Jay McJack**

**Emma Watson as Tina Shine**

**(Child) Elle Fanning as Stella Bell**

**Jensen Ackles as Ben McJack**

**Amber Lancaster as Felicia Sean**

**Holland Roden as Riley Bell**

**There you have it, the cast! But hey, if you want pictures, you can go check out the story on WattPad, the same name of story, just search in discover, and you already know how the cover looks like. If y'all can't find it, don't worry, WattPad's usually a dick to new stories and updates them later XD. But, please, do review or whatever the hell you can do on this story on Fan Fiction so you can share this story IF, and only IF, you like it. If you don't, tell me in the reviews. Perhaps I can change it for you? I'm sorry, for the whole.. "No Characters From Saw" being in it. So techinically, I update every Thursday. I think? But, maybe this week and the next will suck because I just finished my Math exam today and I have French tomorrow and I should be studying for later on exams but bleach. Writers shall write, I guess. Is anyone even reading this shit? Oh, you know what, whatever. Bye! XD**

**P.S: If you still haven't checked out my older sister on Fan Fiction, iJMar, then seriously, go check her out. And no, not that type of check her out, I'm serious. She's terrific 3 ... AND NOT THAT TYPE OF TERRIFIC! STOP THINKING ABOUT MY SISTER!**


	3. Chapter Three - Worst Of Times

_Previously On Till The End:_

_The doors were still green as they opened them. Ryder attempted to push them, but Tina held a hand infront of her and nodded, openning the door for her. Ryder smiled weakly in appreciation, and walked inside. They walked in closer and the door closed behind them automatically. The lights opened up one by one, just like they did with Tina's. But then, Ryder's eyes widened. She took two steps forward. There were two figures, each one's hand tied on the other's stomach as their heads aimlessly loked up and looked around, before going wide with alert. On the floor, were tiles, with numbers. And below the two, there was a saw. A saw, hanging on the on the floor. What Ryder's eyes didn't want to see were.. _

_"Ben...? Felicia..?"_

_-..-_

"Ryder?" Her best friend exclaimed in bewildredness. "What happened to you?!" Her feminine voice rang out. "What's goin' on?" Ben's gruff voice spoke. "And who's that?!" The blonde exclaimed, guesturing to Tina with her head her wrists were tied up to her fiance's. Ryder looked around, her head pounding. "I don't get it.." She whispered to herself. A T.V at the corner of the room, identical to the one that was with her at the beginning, began playing. _"Welcome to your next test, Ryder."_ The same voice of the puppet that she woke up to hear spoke once more. _"Before you are two people that used to be in your old life before you had completely shut them out. Your best friend, Felicia Sean, along with her fiance, Ben McJack, who is also your girlfriend's older brother, might I remind you." _Ryder glared at the T.V._ "I know what you're thinking. 'I thought they had traveled to Texas?', you might say. They have. And I brought them all the way here.. just to test you."_ Ryder looked into her best friend's eyes. She didn't know what to do. She was terrified, and so was Ryder. _"They are strapped to a trap that is one of my personal favourites. No Three."_ Everyone in the room froze.

_"It's not even a trap or a challenge, just.. a decision." _ Ryder's eyes already teared up as she looked at a small table with a lever on it. She knew exactly what was going to happen. _"It's really self-explanatory if you look at it. The lever infront of you moves the round, sharp saw beneath the couple. All you have to do is choose. You either kill one of them.. or let them both die. Are you really willing to kill the girl who had stuck to you even after you shut her out, or brutally murder your girlfriend's older brother, when he was there for her when you weren't? After all, a story always starts with a "Once Upon A Time." Twenty minutes, Ryder, make use of them. Live or die, Ryder, make your choice."_ And with that, the recorder shut, and the timer attachted to the pedastall with the lever on it had begun beeping, just like any other timer. The saw had begun moving, round and round, with an agonizing ringing sound in the sound of Ryder's head. The couple's breathing hitched as they looke at the woman before them cry and scream as she held her hands to her forehead. She didn't know who to save. They looked down under them, and the sight wasn't pretty. Their legs open and ankles tied to each other, waiting for the saw to just inch upwards to slice both of them. Two to four or one to two. No Three. Tina stood there, her hand on her mouth as tears flew down her face, watching the lady that was punching the floor repeatedly, not a single way to know what do to her, Tina stepped backwards.

The lever was uneven as it had begun moving on it's own. It tilted, onto Felicia's side. Felicia screamed as she saw it completely under her, alerting everyone else. "Ryder!" Ben screamed. "Ryder! Help'er!" He began to thrash as the chains that him tied. Ryder, however, just kneeled on the ground, dozing off as her brain completely shut down every other noise. Felicia screamed louder as she saw the saw inch closer to her. She was screaming louder as she panicked, but she felt ready to die if it meant saving her fiance, she just.. didn't want to die like this. "Ben!" She screamed, catching her fiance's attention. They couldn't look at each other, but they could tell that each were crying hot tears as their cheeks touched. "It's okay." She said, finally being calm, forthe first time after being here. Ben's eyes widened. "No, it ain't! It ain't at all!" He continued to thrash the chains, as his eyes suddenly landed on Tina. They made eye contact, but she slowly shook her head as she swallowed. "No.. No, you can't make me do this.." She began to talk, her voice wavering as she stepped back in horror. "Please.." he pleaded. "This was never my choice or my test!" She shot, not knowing what else to do. "Just.. Please.. I can't live without'er.." Felicia's expression turned from sympathy into anger. "And you think I can live without you, you dick?!" She yelled, and he blinked. SHe never swore. "Yeah, I swore! I'm about to die anyways!" She laughed. "This fucking bullshit.." She rested the back of her head on his as she looked up at the ceiling. "It's decided then? We can't live without eachother, right?" She spoke, and Ben slowly nodded. Ben turned to Tina, and nodded at her. When she shook her head, he yelled. "It's not your choice, sunshine, I get it! But it's fuckin' ours, alright!?" She winced, and nodded.

She slowly walked to the stall and stood infront of it, and moved it into the middle, just barely midding the blonde's foot by an inch. She watched as the couple began laughing together as tears flew down their faces like Niagra Falls. Tina's eyes traveled across the room, looking at Ryder as she lay passed out from her yelling and from blood loss. She looked back and forth between the couple and the girl. She felt overwhelmed, and as dramatic as it seemed, she felt like she wanted to die at this moment, even if she had the chance just minutes from now. They put their hands backwards an held hands tightly. "You know I love you, right?" Ben said, smiling. "Yes, and I love you too." Ben stood silent. It seemed that those twenty minutes were taking forever. "Remember when you told me that you wanted three daughters n' a boy?" She laughed. "Yeah, I remember. And you would always tell me.. "Why not get two boys and two girls?" or "Why so specific?" and laugh." She chuckled, "Or when I told you that wanted them all to be vets like me and you would ask "What about me?" and I would tell you that engineering was too hard, you were so confused." He laughed. "Well, it's just that, you want yer kids to explore the body of a monkey?" She laughed loudly. "That's not how vets work! And who would have a pet monkey?" He raised an eyebrow. "You do, remember?" He said, and she laughed. "Oh yeah, I do. " She paused, "After a couple of years, your little sisters are gonna kill me in heaven." He chuckled. "Kill you in heaven? Is that possible?" She stuck out her tongue. "Well it is now!" He laughed. They looked underneath them, and they sighed. It's coming. It was over. "Goodnight, sweetheart.." He mumbled. "Goodnight, love.." She replied.

Tina looked away as their screams began. She felt the very blood splatter all over her. Their ear-peircing screams seemed to never die down, even though they did after a couple of minutes. Tina dared to look. She heard the sickening sounds of thuds, repeatively. Specifically, four times. She cringed at the sound of flesh meeting the ground, a slapping noise emitting. She slowly turned around, and wished she hadn't. Tina didn't have a stomach of steel, and as soon as she saw white that looked like ribs, she turned around and threw up roughly. Her throat ached and she twitched, trying to take her breath. The organs sprawled over the ground, the blood soaking the back of her shirt, she wanted to scream. Scream so loud her vocal chords would rip. But she couldn't. She felt dirty. So, so dirty. She felt as if she had just murdered two innocent people, even though she remembered the man's words clearly. Just twenty minutes felt like eternity. She couldn't live with herself like this. They could've had a family, just like she did. They wouldn't live without each other, they were each other's family. She felt guilty, but she knew she did the right thing. They would've suffered without each other. This test wasn't meant for her, she was never suppose to make this choice. _'Ryder..'_ She remembered the passed out girl. She would've woken up so confused of what happened.

Just as she thought, a groan emerged, and sure as hell she knew a person with half a brain couldn't groan. Ryder was twitching as she slowly got up. Tina's eyes widened as she realized, the bodies had dropped right infront of Ryder. But, in all honesty, Tina thought that this was the worst of times to pass out, and an even worse time to wake up. This wasn't her fault, it was Ryder's. These were her tests. She had a terrible life. From what she heard on the recorders, she was a horrible person, brought here to pay. She couldn't think of what she had to go through. What if they knew something about her little sister? She would be devastatedif someone did this to her older brother. She wouldn't dare have the thought of him being here. If Aaron was here, she would scream. Especially if he was put in a trap like this with Cadence, his wife. Cadence was like her sister, especially since her brother actually met her when she babysat her as a kid when their parents were at work. Havng both parents as buissness people was hard. Her brother was actually head of the military, meaning him and her husband were always around each other, having each others backs, even though it was just Aaron chasing him around with a bat. Cadence being Cadence, joined the military with them, meaing that they had no kids either. They both took their sweet, sweet time.

SHe would've laughed, but reality smacked her right in face as she realized where she was again. Ryder had stood up and was looking down at the bodies. "Ryder.." Tina spoke, and Ryder flinched. "Ben.. he told me to.." She looked at herup and down, trying to get any warnings or body language signs, but she got nothing. Ryder stood stone still. "He -" Before Tina could explain, Ryder let out a war cry and tackled the woman, getting her to scream, but quickly shutting her up by a good punch to the face. She punched her again and again and again. _**"You killed them!"**_ Ryder yelled. "Ry-" She didn't give her a chance to talk, she continued her act over and over until she was looking at a bloody pulp. She was sure she was passed out since there was a pulse. Now, she had to wait for her to get to the next test.

-..-

Amanda sighed as she walked back to John's operation room. "The female hasn't learned a thing yet." She mumbled. "Which test is she in?" He asked. "Just finished the couple. Currently beating up her partner." John sighed. "Amanda," The looked at him. "Yes?" They asked. "It's time." Amanda nodded as she walked out of the room. She went to the pale brunette that was sitting on a chair she tapped the woman's shoulder twice, getting her to turn around. "It's time." She repeated the man's words as she looked at the short girl infront of her. She nodded. Amanda walked her out and into the familiar room with a blonde. "I'll miss you, Amanda." She said, hugging the life out of the her. "I'll miss you too." She let go and turned around. "Do your thing." Amanda sighed, before drawing her elbow and giving her friend a hit in the back of her head, getting her pass out.

-..-

**Bow chicka wow wow! Amanda's here? You're probably wondering.. "Didn't you say that there will be no Saw characters?" NO, I did not say such bullshit. I mentioned it in a chapter. But, I had to write this here, just for further explanation that will happen in further chapters. I hope I confused you. Who is Amanda's friend? What is she doing? It's time for what? (TURN DOWN FOR WHAT! Lol wut?) I suck at writing sad scenes as you may have saw. BUT HEY! I gave you the idea of a better setting. Techinically, this is set is SAW III, just clarifying. For those who are dumb. XD PEACE.**


	4. Chapter Four - Realization

**Warning: Strong Language. .. Wait, no, this is Saw and is filled with blood and disgusting shit, and what you need to worry about is strong language?**

**Damn, I'm dumb as fuck.**

**-..-**

_Previously On Till The End:_

_SHe would've laughed, but reality smacked her right in face as she realized where she was again. Ryder had stood up and was looking down at the bodies. "Ryder.." Tina spoke, and Ryder flinched. "Ben.. he told me to.." She looked at herup and down, trying to get any warnings or body language signs, but she got nothing. Ryder stood stone still. "He -" Before Tina could explain, Ryder let out a war cry and tackled the woman, getting her to scream, but quickly shutting her up by a good punch to the face. She punched her again and again and again. __**"You killed them!"**__ Ryder yelled. "Ry-" She didn't give her a chance to talk, she continued her act over and over until she was looking at a bloody pulp. She was sure she was passed out since there was a pulse. Now, she had to wait for her to get to the next test._

_-..-_

_Amanda sighed as she walked back to John's operation room. "The female hasn't learned a thing yet." She mumbled. "Which test is she in?" He asked. "Just finished the couple. Currently beating up her partner." John sighed. "Amanda," She looked at him. "Yes?" She asked. "It's time." Amanda nodded as she walked out of the room. She went to the pale brunette that was sitting on a chair she tapped the woman's shoulder twice, getting her to turn around. "It's time." She repeated the man's words as she looked at the short girl infront of her. She nodded. Amanda walked her out and into the familiar room with a blonde. "I'll miss you, Amanda." She said, hugging the life out of the her. "I'll miss you too." She let go and turned around. "Do your thing." Amanda sighed, before drawing her elbow and giving her friend a hit in the back of her head, getting her pass out._

_-..-_

Tina groaned as her vision finally cleared. "Get up." She heard, and she was instantly jolted upwards. She lost balance, but was shaken strongly enough to get her head straight. "Get your ass moving, whore." She knew it was Ryder talking to her from the voice. She heard doors, meaning Ryder was ready to get to the next test, which she knew was not true. "Get your fucking face straight, read this." Ryder shoved her towards something, as she slammed into it. Tina barely opened her eyes. "What.. What is wrong with you?" She whispered, but instantly regretted it as a hot mark sood permenant to her face. _**"Me? What's wrong with me?! You're the one who just killemy best friend and my girlfriend's older fucking brother you pyscho!"**_ She screamed, _**"You fucking murdered them in cold blood, you asshole! It's your fucking fault!" **_With that, Tina's eyes shot bloodshot open as a sudden wave of adrenaline bloomed through her body. She jerked upwards and sent a punch to Ryder's dace, just barely knocking her off balance. Tina's fist was now bleeding, but she seeemd unaffected. _**"My fault?! MY FAULT?!"**_ She yelled, approaching, _**"So it was my fucking fault I got locked up in here?! My fucking fault I ruined my own life, huh?! My fucking fault mysister is kidnapped, right!? I'm the one who murders drug dealers, right!?"**_ She shouted.

It seemed as if realization grabbed a raw fish and smacked Ryder in the face. She looked at Tina with pure regret and terror. _**"It was my test from the start, correct?! I was such a horrible person, throwing people around, causing them to slit their fucking wrists in depression without nayone knowing about it, right!? The one who caused that one girl at school to go silent and loose all her friends, right!?"**_ Ryder stared up at her from the ground, tears falling down her stained face. "Stop..Please.." Tina grit her teeth at the plea. _**"Stop?! You didn't stop when you were beating the shit out of me back at high school when I begged you to! Or - Or when you fucking grabbed my wrist and sprayed ketchup all over it in the middle of the cafeteria and yyelled out: "Look! The Shine cuts!" making people laugh and having my older brother frantically panic the fuck out!? Huh?! Or when you did your little play on Aaron just to get in his pants, and it worked by you fucking drugging him!? Yeah?! You didn't stop then did you?!" **_Ryder looked to the ground, guiltily. "I'm sorry.." She whispered. _**"Sorry?! Fuck you!"**_ She kicked the wrist she was holding herself from the ground with. Ryder landed with a quick thud and hot tears fell from her face. Tina yelled in frustration and looked around, but then she saw something in the corner of the room. A camera. There was a fucking camera. A flashback jumped to her head.

-..-

_Tina's eyes were shut as she was being dragged. The last thing she remembered was her going outside in the middle of the night to put food in Spot's bowl, but getting knocked out immediatley, and have her puppy bark it's throat out. Her vision wasn't clearing, and her throat was dry. She couldn't move either. 'Spike!' her thought immediatley ran to her child. 'Is he alright?! I hope he isn't here..' She mentally thought. Then her thoughts ran back to the current situation. Remembering as she was being held captive of some sort. She let out an unintentional whimper, and the person stopped dragging her. She froze as she began to act as if she was still knocked out and not panic. Suddenly, she was flipped on her stomach, and her hands were sudennly locked onto something. The person moved her till she was kneeling. Footsteps echoed in the dark room with sounds of water and metal. Then, they spoke. "I know you're awake." A female voice said, making Tina causiously raise her head and open her eyes. There was nothing but darkness. She couldn't see anything. But she could hear. "Now, I don't want you to say anything, just listen." She whispered, and Tina found herself nodding. "I'm about to explain eveything that's going on. And trust me, if you break a single rule, I'll know from the cameras."_

_-..-_

She stared intently at the camera in the corner. Ryder noticed that the woman stood stone still, and became concerned. She struggledto maintain her stance as she began to get up, using the assistance of the wall. She was slightly frightened of the woman in front of her. From all the years of bullying that woman that was once a teen, she never saw this side of her. She seemed focused, so Ryder stood up. "Tina..?" She asked concerned. Tina didn't look at her, but she replied. "She's watching." Ryder blinked. "..Wh-What?" She asked. "She's watching us. The one who brought us here. I'm doing what she wants me to do.." Tina croaked out, turning around. "This test.. It's made for - for everyone.. She's testing all of those who survive.." She looked at the ground. Realization smacked Ryder with a raw fish for the second time. Tina looked up at her, terrified. "What - What if Spike's here?" She whispered, finally making eye contact with Ryder. "Freddy..Aaron.. They could all be here.." She said as her hands moved to her chest. She began to shake. "N-no.. My.. My family.. What if my p-p-parents are here, too?" She could feel her eyes well up. She swallowed and looked at Ryder. Ryder knew it would be terrifying. She lost her parents too and it was not a good thing. She was really traumatized after their tdeath. It's what made her the person she currently is, and in the place she currently is. A cry cut her out from her train of thoughts.

Tina broke down to the ground and began to cry. "I'm so sorry!" She cried. She curled in a ball and began to continuosly cry and apologize over and over again. "I didn't mean to hurt you! I didn't mean to hurt anybody... I just want my family safe.. I don't care about myself anymore.." She whispered to nothing. Ryder watched. SHe was never good with the comforting thing, although she did comfort Scarlett after endlessnights of nightmaresabout their mother not being able to hold them anymore or their father not being able to play race with them. She knew how devastating it was. She slowly walked towards her, kneeling down and grasping her into an embrace. No matter how deadly Ryder looked, no matter how harsh she acted, and no matter how threatening she was, she held the embrace of an angel. Ryder held Tina tightly, rocking them both back and forth as she ran her hand through Tina's hair. "Shh, shh, it's okay.. it's okay.." She whispered assuringly repeatetively as Tina moved in sync. Her tears stained Ryder's black shirt. Ryder rubbeher hand up and down Tina's beigh one, massaging her bare shoulders as the shirt was an off-shoulders ever once in a while. Tina finally calmed down and Ryder looked down at her. "Are you alright?" Tina looked at her with red, puffy eyes and resisted the urge to yell at her if she looked alright. She nodded agonizingly slow. Ryder sighed and ran a hand at her back again. "Are we alright to move now? We've been here for hours." Ryder chuckled, trying to brighten the mood. Tina laughed, but not at the joke, but at the attempt. Ryder gently tugged at her arm. "C'mon." She said, helping her up. Before Ryder could approach the box, she was forcefulled turned around from her shoulder and jerked forward, slamming into Tina, almost knocking her off her feet. It only took her two minutes to realize that Tina was in fact hugging her. Ryder wrapped her arms around the woman. Tina sighed and placed her lips to Ryder's ear.

_"Thank you.."_

In a long time, Ryder felt a genuine smile tug at her lips as she held her tighter.

-..-

**Oh look, sad bonding time ;-;. What did you think of this chapter? I know you didn't get any people dying but.. I really wanted to write something that shows some friendship between those two moronic women. I liked it. (lol, no.) The amount of tears shed between those females in this episode makes me think I overdid it. If you think I did, how about tell me in those sweet, sweet masseges? I'm really sorry but ifthis one sucked, it's because I literally forgot that today is Wednesday. Again. It's 11:23 PM .. I got school tomorrow.. I'm gonna rewatch the 6th episode of the 5th season of The Walking Dead to watch myself shred into peices. But did you gusy see it?! Daryl fucking lip trembled... Noah, how could you!? We rooted for you! We all rooted for you! FUCK YOU! T-T... Teen Wolf is still not up and shit is jsut going downhill right now. I didn't listen to music writing this chapter, so excuse me for my lazy ass not being in the mood to correct spelling and stuff. I'm sitll not getting over Naruto ending soo... There's that. Maze Runner still doesn't have high quality on prime wire and there are no cinemas in my country, so that's fucking splendid. Oh no! She's 12 and she's swearing - fuck you, deal with it. Another Divergent movie coming up!...Yay! XD Let's be honest, just here for Theo XD Did you guys see the Theo and Lucy thing? All over tumblr. My sister just got it from her roleplay and I'm just here with a pair of earplugs. Why, you ask? Because several sounds of ovaries exploding will be established. XD. Okay, I seriously need to get going. SLEEP IS A THING GUYS. I SHOULD TAKE IT. YUP. TOTALLY IGNORING THE CUP OF COFFE BESIDE ME. SCHOOL AND CRAP. **

**SEIN DE ESSEN ON WEIN DUN JAEGAR!**

**...**

**I'll just go play some Smite and LoL now.. SLEEP IS FOR THE WEAK.**


	5. Author's Note - Not A Chapter

**Ayee!**

**I just came to say that this is not an update, it is indeed an Author's Note.**

**Lately, I've been put under a high amount of stress from the suddenpelting of schoolwork, and I seem to be down the whole week, so uploading on Thursday is becoming a teeny bit difficult.**

**But don't worry! I'm keeping to word, right? When I feel insipired, I should write, that's the number one rule, right?**

**...**

**..**

**.**

**Right?**

**Don't make me feel bad about myself if there are creatures actually reading, which I highly doubt.**

**I know you all know that school sucks. I just began middle school, who am I shitting, I have no future.**


	6. Chapter Five - Forgive and Forget

_Previously On Till The End:_

_Tina broke down to the ground and began to cry. "I'm so sorry!" She cried. She curled in a ball and began to continuosly cry and apologize over and over again. "I didn't mean to hurt you! I didn't mean to hurt anybody... I just want my family safe.. I don't care about myself anymore.." She whispered to nothing. Ryder watched. SHe was never good with the comforting thing, although she did comfort Scarlett after endlessnights of nightmaresabout their mother not being able to hold them anymore or their father not being able to play race with them. She knew how devastating it was. She slowly walked towards her, kneeling down and grasping her into an embrace. No matter how deadly Ryder looked, no matter how harsh she acted, and no matter how threatening she was, she held the embrace of an angel. Ryder held Tina tightly, rocking them both back and forth as she ran her hand through Tina's hair. "Shh, shh, it's okay.. it's okay.." She whispered assuringly repeatetively as Tina moved in sync. Her tears stained Ryder's black shirt. Ryder rubbeher hand up and down Tina's beigh one, massaging her bare shoulders as the shirt was an off-shoulders ever once in a while. Tina finally calmed down and Ryder looked down at her. "Are you alright?" Tina looked at her with red, puffy eyes and resisted the urge to yell at her if she looked alright. She nodded agonizingly slow. Ryder sighed and ran a hand at her back again. "Are we alright to move now? We've been here for hours." Ryder chuckled, trying to brighten the mood. Tina laughed, but not at the joke, but at the attempt. Ryder gently tugged at her arm. "C'mon." She said, helping her up. Before Ryder could approach the box, she was forcefulled turned around from her shoulder and jerked forward, slamming into Tina, almost knocking her off her feet. It only took her two minutes to realize that Tina was in fact hugging her. Ryder wrapped her arms around the woman. Tina sighed and placed her lips to Ryder's ear._

_"Thank you.."_

_In a long time, Ryder felt a genuine smile tug at her lips as she held her tighter._

_-..-_

"We should get moving." Tina mumbled as she let go, and Ryder laughed and rolled her eyes, but nodded in agreement whatsoever. They strolled towards the box as always as Ryder took the honor of picking it up and ready it. She scrunched her face in confusion, which got Tina's curiousity meter to shoot. "What is it? What does it say?" She asked watching as Ryder gaped at the paper weird. Tina snatched the paper from her and read it out loud. _**"Forgive and Forget." **_She read. She squinted her eyes at the paper before looking up at Ryder. They opened two orange doors and they closed behind them as usual as the room lit up. This time, they met a little calculator-like thing on the floor and the recorded beside it, and in front of them was a fence. What was behind the fence, you might ask? Well, not nice stuff. A woman that Ryder would fairly recognize anywhere stood with her hands firmly cuffed to two metal bars that held onto the roof and her legs closed firmly, cuffed to the floor. Each corner of the floor contained what seemed to be a big block of metal that held onto the wall and a big orange light source. Ryder noticed that the woman's body was forming a Y shape. "I know you." She whispered when she rose her head to look at her new visitors. "Riley." Ryder spat. "You.. get me out of here." She demanded, surprisingly calm for the dramatic person Ryder knew. Ryder picked up the recorder, as it began playing with the same damned voice.

_**"Ryder, you've finally made it." **_She scoffed. _**"Now, I'm sure that you know the woman infront of you. Annoying straberry blonde ring a bell? That's right. It's your girlfriend's ex."**_ Ryder quirked an eyebrow. "No shit, Sherlock?" Tina rolled her eyes. _**"Now, I bet you're wondering.. "Why is she here? I don't care about her," right?" **_There was a pause of silence. _**"Believe me when I tell you, you need to listen carefully this time, all more than the others."**_ The brunette grew suspicious as she looked at the strawberry blonde. She was still silent, but a single tear rolled down her cheek while she shut her eyes and her bottom lip trembled. It seemed that not only Ryder noticed, but the smarty beside her too. _**"You know her snobby family line, the Bell family tree. But you will like this part. They weren't normal."**_ Ryder pulled her head bakwards and looked to Tina, who shook her head and shrugged. _**"They weren't like any other rich family. Yes, they were greedy. Yes, they had few kids, one or two. And yes, they all love shiny clothes. But what they didn't tell you that they loved all types of shiny things."**_

Ryder grew impatient as she looked to the corner of the room, seeing a camera as expected. "Just spit it out, man!" She yelled, not as if he would listen. As if on cue, he answered. _**"They're a bloodline of assassins."**_ Ryder froze, and Tina's blood ran cold. She didn't like what that meant, so her eyes darted to Ryder, who seemed to be in a state of process. _**"They were paid money by an organization, they weren't even succesful in cooking, they had chefs for that. The organization once asked them to murder two people. Male and female. They had the perfect timing for them when they came in a single car. Thye never gave them a reason to kill them, but they did. Riley's parents were organized for that mission. COuld you take a guess who the victims were?"**_ _CLICK._ _**"That's right, Ryder Dash, your parents."**_ Ryder slowly turned toward Riley, who still had tears on her face, streaming down in literal silence. She kept shaking her head slowly and mouthing something. _'It wasn't me.'_ Ryder barely deciphered it. _**"You have twenty minutes and four tries on this puzzle. You're suppose to write a code on the calculator in front of you, otherwise the floor will drop like an elevetor, and her torso will remain haning. And trust me when I tell you, you're gonna want to use your time wisely. Are you going to Forgive and Forget? Live or Die, Ryder, Make your choice."**_

Ryder stood there with narrowed eyes watching as the timer began ticking. Tina looked from both of them, knowing what was about to happen. "Ryder, don't do this," She began, "We just got over ... you know.. Can we please just - Not?" Her words were completely ignored. "Ryder, do you still want yourself to be called a murderer? Do you still want that? Please tell me you don't?" Ryder turned to her, and she swallowed nervously. Just because they made up doesn't mean she still wasn't afraid of Ryder. And that's what hurt the brunnette most. Even if thye made up and hugged, she was scared shitless of her. _'Am I that much of a monster?'_ Ryder thought. Riley's cries became more audible as she kept whispering that one sentence over and over. "I know it wasn't you, honey," Tina replied, "I want to get you out, I really do, but I have no idea who you even are. I don't think I was meant to survive." Riley looked up at her and nodded in what seemed to be understanding. Ryder didn't want to be a monster anymore. She saw how mercy can be. It wouldn't hurt her to try. .. But then again, they showed no mercy on her parents. She thought it was an ordinary car accident where her father wasn't paying attention to the road and crashed into a light-pole, but no. The car _exploded._ She understood now.

"Ryder.." Tina whispered as she turned around from teh weeping girl to the one in thought. She snapped out of it and looked at her. "Yes?" She asked, as if nothing was going on. "Are you going to help her?" She questioned. "I'm trying to think of a code.." She lied, and Riley saw straight through that lie, and surprisingly, for a smart person, Tina was really stupid. Tina nodded and smiled sweetly in gratitude as she turned back to the weeping girl, calming her down. This test was a lot more calmer than the one before. But then again, both women had alreay lost their voices screaming and crying at each other, in addition to Tina barfing. Ryder did admit, it felt like nothing happened. As if she didn't just see two of the dearest people to her life torn to peices. ... But then again, again, it was her fault. She put Tina in a situatuion she wasn't supposed - _"Ryder!"_ She jumped when Tina yelled her name. "Ryder, we're running out of time! You need to hurry up! I know you might not like her, but this her life on the line, Ryder, it wasn't her, it was her parents!" She tried. "But - But what if she was just like them, huh? What if we rescued her and she killed us both?" Tina shook her head. "You have your pocket knife for that. I'm sure you can -" Ryder sighed. "I'm tired, Tina. I wanna find my sister and take all three of us home." Tina lowered her head. She felt flattered that the woman wanted to save her, but she also felt bad for the victim on the line.

"I-It's okay." Riley finally spoke in a long time. They both turned around to face her. "What?" Tina asked in disbelief. "It's okay." Riley repeated, without stuttering. "You can say it was my fault," RIley began, "I knew Ryder before all this. She was confident.. Bad Girl type, not what I'm seeing now. We were really good friends, until I left Allison-Jay. Ryder hated me for making her sad, and I understood." She nodded at Ryder. "What my family did? That was horrible. And I deserve a horrible fate, at least me. Just.. I have just one request." She looked at them, and they looked at each other before nodding. "If my little sister, if she's here.. in one of these deathly traps.. put her out of her misery, okay? I don't think she would stand our abusive parents on her own, she'sonly so young, and the good die young, right?" She smiled at nobody before exhaling deeply. "How much time is left?" She asked. Tina looked at the timer. "Fifeteen more seconds," She replied. She turned back to her. "You know it doesn't have to be like this, right?" Riley shook her head. "I want it to be like this. So.. just.. please. If you see Stella anywhere in here, just put her out of her misery, she always wanted to see how Heaven looked like with me anyways, alright?" Tina rubbed her eyes and nodded. "And Ryder?" The girl turned to her. "I hope you find Scarlett." Ryder stretched her lips into a slight smile of gratitude. "Oh, one last thing," They both turned to her, both touched by her previous words. However, that all changed when a smirk formed onto Riley's face. "You made the wrong choice, darlings. I know where she is." Ryder's eyes widened, but in the same second, the floor under Riley fell, slowly dicapitating her into two. She went into shock, so she didn't feel anything as she slowly bled out while her spine hung low, and her screams got swallowed by her own throat as she was just gone.

-..-

**First off, I just want to say I feel like shit. I jsut finished an assignment, I have two more to do, it's 11 PM, tomorrow's Thursday, it's cold, it's dark, my back aches, and I'm sorry. Last Thursday, there was an A/N as you saw, and I told you I was under a huge amount of stress. Today, I just felt like writing so.. here you go! I just wanted to say I'm sorry once more. Oh my God, I feel like an old lady. Sa chapter or..? Give me feedback! More more! Did you guys see The Walking Dead's Season 5 Finale.. I was like: "Hold up.. what? I bet this is someone fanitizing." ... "Wait, what's going on? Is this real?" ... "HOLY FUCKING SHIT!" I began crying when Daryl cried, then Maggie appeared and I lost it. Oh my God, you guys. I wanted to see Carl, though. He previously had a crush on *SPOLIER SPOILER* Beth, as I might remember. Everyone was asleep back then so when I was watching, my hand was on my mouth and I turned into a fucking vaccum XD. Anyways, also, PEWDIEPIE IS IN SOUTH PARK! I LOVE PEWDIEPIE! AND SOUTH PARK! YAY! XD! Bleh, bleh bleh.. (I DO NOT SAY "BLEH, BLEH BLEH!) And as always, I will see YOU! ... In the next video. BUUUH BYEEEE! (What up three Youtuber refrences!) **


	7. Author's Note 2 - Change of Plans!

**You know what?**

**Screw this.**

**CHANGE OF PLANS, CHANGE OF PLANS!**

**I'll update whenever the heck I want to.**

**I just can't.**

**THURSDAY IS A HORRIBLE DAY!**

**I actually broke my toe (I think also my foot) on last Thursday, so I wasn't able to update... **

**I hope you forgive me. **

**I'm a terrible person.**

**I know.**

**SUE ME.**


End file.
